proxydatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy Herobrina
Lucy Herobrina, AKA Wolfie, Lucythewerewolf, LTW, or formerly Lucy Wolfgrimm, is one of Proxy's oldest characters. She is the main character of Mortal Gods and Undead Heroes, but makes appearances in almost all of Cynder Rush's stories. She is a time/dimension travelling werewolf hybrid from Terra. Appearance Lucy is a pale grey humanoid canine. She has long ginger hair usually held up in a long ponytail with a green hairband and styled asymmetrically. Her belly and chest are paler than the rest of her body and she has freckles on her cheeks and shoulders. The inside of her ears is a much darker grey, and while she has human-like hands, she possesses black pawpads and claws on both her hands and feet, which closer resemble canine paws. Her nose is blue and round and her eyes are green with reptilian slit pupils. Her ears and tail are longer and thinner than those of a regular werewolf. Usually she is seen wearing a red collar with a gold tag with the initials "LTW" engraved, a yellow tank top, and light blue denim shorts. History Lucy was born as the result of a one night stand between Adam Wolfgrim (her father) and Konpaku (her mother), who had shapeshifted into a werewolf. Adam had completely forgotten about Konpaku, thinking he would never see her again, but once Lucy was born Konpaku returned to give him the cub he had fathered because she was too busy to look after her herself. Adam and the rest of the Fierce Moon pack were the ones who raised her. When she came of age, she decided to leave the pack to start a new life for herself. Lucy lived by a river in a house she built. She was completely isolated from any human civilisation and often spoke to her wolves and her chicken (who obviously didn't understand her). She had a nice little farm by her house in which she grew wheat and had sheep and pigs, and also brewed potions to sell. One day there was a terrible drought and her crops failed and her pigs died. She decided to move if she was going to survive. When looking for a better place to live, she got lost in a snow forest, but a wolf showed her to a village in a desert, where she set up residence and began brewing and selling potions again. She became interested in magic, however being a werewolf she knew it was unlikely that she would ever be able to learn anything other than one or two extremely basic spells (being undead, werewolves are one of the least magical species, even humans have the capability to learn more magic than a werewolf). Instead of trying to learn a few basic spells, she focused all her energy on learning one very powerful spell that allowed her to travel through time and to alternate dimensions. Strengths By using magic Lucy can travel in time and to different dimensions. Her bones are extremely strong, due to her Shapeshifter mother. Her fangs and claws are venomous, but her teeth are more venomous than her fangs. She is faster than an average werewolf due to being part Death Soldier. She is invincible to fire and lava, however being burnt still causes her to lose her fur. Weaknesses Lucy has extreme fears of both heights and fire, and completely breaks down and refuses to move if she is high or near fire. She isn't physically very strong, and is very clumsy in combat with terrible aim, which often leads to her losing when she gets into a fight. She has very poor control over her time travelling and dimension hopping, and can only safely visit times and places she has travelled to before. Anything else results in pure guesswork as to when or where she might end up. Relations Adam Wolfgrimm (father) Konpaku (mother) Millie Accalia (half sister) Granny Ender (grandmother) Spritze Sawbones ("cousin", a descendent of Konpaku who lives on Earth) W61 (best friend) Frederick Charles Herragrinn (friend) Bert Hancock (friend) Queen Charlie (ex girlfriend) Trivia * Lucythewerewolf is the first Minecraft skin Proxy ever made. ** She was created sometime in 2013, however the exact date cannot be known, as the original upload of the skin has been deleted. ** Both the new and old skin were created using Novaskin. * Her denim shorts are based on an item of clothing Cynder Rush owns in real life. * Lucy makes a brief cameo appearance in Space Station Level 7, seen sitting in the row in front of Pathfinder and Wayward during round 1 of Xotiathon. * She inherited two hearts from her mother. * In the short comic Flesh, it is shown that Lucy once shot a flying demon with an arrow when she was young. This is the only time she is shown to have actually hit something using a bow and arrow. Category:Characters Category:Terran Category:Mortal Gods and Undead Heroes Category:Werewolves Category:Good guys Category:Terran werewolves Category:Monsters Category:Female Category:Non-binary